Long-term objectives of this project are to: a) learn skills in nursing informatics to build and evaluate a statewide computer health information resource intended to impact the health of Missouri schoolchildren and school nursing practice; and b) continue to expand this work independently following the fellowship. Specific aims are to: a) gain an in-depth understanding of the core fields of Nursing and Medical Informatics; b) adapt the work of Dr. Brennan's ComputerLink to systematically develop a prototype computer health resource for Missouri school nurses and schoolchildren, which will provide decision-making assistance, communication support, care information, electronic mail, research databases, and other aids for selected health issues; and c) pilot and evaluate the school nurse/schoolchildren computer health information resource. Outcomes in this field investigation will be addressed in the answers to the following questions: 1) What are effects of the statewide Missouri computer health information resource on school nursing practice outcomes? 2) What are the effects of the computer health information resource for children as direct users of technology on selected outcomes? Using team mentoring, Dr. Brennan will provide oversight and direction for the development/evaluation of the project; Dr. Patrick will guide didactic studies. Methods to achieve training goals are: participation in course work/research seminars at the MU, seminars with Dr. Brennan and concentrated work in her computer lab at UW-Madison, technical team support at UMSL, and collaboration with school nurses and the Missouri Department of Health.